


part of our pack now

by 00start_of_time00



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00start_of_time00/pseuds/00start_of_time00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au. It was a life changing night for the McCall pack when they stumble upon a crying girl otherwise known as Lydia Martin, who ran away  all the way from San Diego.  Little did they know what trouble she would bring…including a pack war…over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	part of our pack now

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new story!!!! :)

It had seemed like a normal, ordinary night at the beginning of the patrol to the rest of the pack.

The McCall pack had done an evening patrol of the woods every night to ensure that Beacon Hills was safe and that if there was something wrong, they could make a quick fix of it.

The McCall pack consisted of seven members.

Scott McCall was the alpha. The true alpha, actually. Stiles always said that was what got them into the most trouble. Rivaling and jealous packs wanted to obtain Scott's true alpha power somehow, and that was how they got into all their problems.

"My God, Scott, maybe if you were just a normal, evil alpha than we wouldn't have so many other evil alphas attacking us!" Scott's best friend, Stiles, always said.

Stiles, although human, was an emissary in some sorts. He did the pack's researching when facing evils and forces they had no idea of. He was the smarter one of the pack, contrary to their beliefs. But he would give advice and strategies to the pack in their times of need. He acted as their advisor, and could be considered their emissary.

There was also Dr. Deaton, who was far more informed about the supernatural world than Stiles was. But Deaton was the Hale's emissary, so he could not be considered the McCall emissary.

Derek Hale stuck with Scott and Stiles ever since Scott was first bitten. He taught Scott many things he uses to be a good alpha. His family had been burned by a werewolf hunter and he was the only survivor. At first, it was unclear whether Derek was supposed to be on their side or not, but he later proved himself many times by saving their asses.

Allison Argent came from a family of famous werewolf hunters. She had not learned anything about her family origin until her family moved to Beacon Hills in her second year of high school, but she did learn quickly in the arts of combat and hunting from her father. Although a hunter, she is a part of the McCall pack and also Scott's first love. But, both had moved on.

Isaac Lahey's father was murdered in an unknown accident. Ever since then, he had relied on Allison and his friends to keep him going. He had lived with Derek in his loft for sometime until Mrs. McCall decided to take him in as her own. Scott and Isaac were basically brothers, along with Stiles.

Kira had transferred to Beacon Hills High School in their third year. Her mother and father had informed them of many evils. She is a kitsune, which makes her very skilled with a sword. Kira also seemed to have a thing for Scott the first moments that she met him.

But who wouldn't want Scott McCall?

"I don't think you get it. You're the alpha! Everyone wants you. You're like the hot girl that every guy wants." Stiles told Scott.

"I'm the hot girl?"

"You are the hottest girl."

Scott was obviously a little confused as to why his best friend was calling him a hot girl, but he took it as a compliment and accepted it.

Weird things like that happened in the pack often.

Because they were the McCall pack, strong and stable, but at the same time loving and humorous.

/

Lately, the patrols were okay. Nothing had been happening around Beacon Hills in the last couple weeks. But Scott felt like something was going to go wrong tonight.

"Keep extra watch tonight. I'm having a feeling."

Of course they had all agreed to his command. But it had been hours, and they had not discovered any suspicious behavior. Or anything, for that matter.

But just as they were about to turn back around and head back to the roads, Allison spotted something.

"Do you guys see that?" She asked.

"It looks like a person." Liam commented.

And it was.

It was girl.

As the pack approached the girl, they began to see that the girl was crying.

The girl had very beautiful strawberry blond hair that was blatantly covered with dirt. She was entirely covered with dirt. And she looked tired too.

But she wasn't too tired to cry.

"Um, excuse me?" Scott asked carefully.

The girl looked up at them with scared eyes and jumped at their close distance.

"I-I'm sorry. Am I in the middle of something?" She asked, her hands shaking of obvious fear.

When the pack hadn't answered quick enough, she got up from the rock she was sitting on rather quickly.

"I'll just go then."

"No, you're not interrupting us if that was what you were inferring," Stiles told her as she began to walk away. She stopped and turned around to meet Stiles.

As Stiles got closer to her, he realized that some parts on her face that the pack dismissed as dirt was simply bruises. The bruises covered more than half her face.

Stiles turned to Scott and Isaac slightly and gestured to the bruises, causing Scott to widen his eyes and Isaac to raise his eyebrow suspiciously. Scott looked her over once more and noticed that she had bruises similar to those on her face all over her.

"What's your name?" Stiles asked her softly, giving her a forced smile. The girl looked up at him and hesitated. Her facial expression looked pained, and she struggled with words.

"Lydia." She whispered. Her voice was so strained, like she would get hurt if she talked any further.

Stiles nodded to himself to get information out of the girl as he took off his jacket and put it around her.

Lydia wasn't wearing much; she was wearing a short, strapless dress and she wasn't wearing any shoes. It made Stiles and the rest of the pack members wonder how long she had been walking around Beacon Hills without shoes on.

"Someone needs to call Derek. Or Deaton," Allison whispered to Scott in a hushed tone. "Maybe they would know what to do with her."

"I got it." Isaac said quickly, as he walked away from where the group was standing.

Scott and the rest of the pack watched as Stiles interacted with the girl and tried to get more information out of her.

"Are you from Beacon Hills, Lydia?" He asked her. She wasn't looking at him or any of them, rather at her bare feet.

"No." She mumbled, digging her toes into the dirt.

"Where are you from?" Lydia didn't answer this time, like it was almost painful to respond.

She stared at the ground.

"She looks in so much pain." Scott heard Kira whisper. He looked down at her with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked her, his curiosity matching Scott.

They all could see that Lydia was hurt, but they did not understand why it affected Kira so much.

"Can't you see?" She asked them, her tone bordering angry. "She's hurting, not just physically, but mentally. She can barely speak!"

They observed her more closely now.

They noticed how she couldn't keep eye contact with Stiles when he tried to talk to her.

They noticed how her body shook when Stiles tried to comfort her with his touch.

They noticed how her eyes held tears that haven't shed.

"She looks like how Stiles looked after his mother died." Scott absentmindedly said.

They four shared a sad look before turning back to Stiles and Lydia.

"Why were you crying?" Stiles tried again.

Lydia shook her head as she curled her knees up to her chest and began to rock herself.

"Lydia, I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong." He still got no response and looked up at the pack, shrugging his shoulders and sighing to himself slightly.

"I'm sorry," Lydia muttered slowly. "I am making you frustrated." Stiles' eyes narrowed at her with confusion before shaking his head immediately.

"No, not at all." He lied quickly. Lydia's face made a small smile before looking up at him. "You're a fast liar. I don't know if that's good or bad," She said, her smile widening. It faded slowly as her eyes glanced away from Stiles. "You can admit that I am frustrating you. I happen to frustrate them a lot. I'm used to it."

Stiles frowned at her statement.

"Them? Who's 'them'?" Lydia opened her mouth to respond, but closed it, as if she had lost her train of thought and forgot what she was going to say.

She stared at Stiles for a moment.

"You have pretty eyes." She stated, her glance shifting to Isaac who was walking back to the group.

"Neither Derek or Deaton answered my calls. I probably left them like ten voicemails each." He said in annoyance.

"Who's Derek and Deaton?" Lydia asked Stiles as he stood up from the rock. Stiles bit his lip.

He didn't know how supernatural this girl was.

Did she know about werewolves and kitsunes?

Probably not.

"They're some friends of ours." He said vaguely. Lydia raised an eyebrow at him as he helped her get on her feet.

"Why are you all even here, in the middle of the forest? I'll be honest, when I ran here, I didn't expect anyone to find me." Everyone exchanged looks, hoping to give the girl an answer, but no one did; they just continued to walk.

It just further added to her confusion and suspicion.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked apprehensively. "You're not kidnapping me, are you?" Stiles chuckled at his and he put his hand at her back and led her through the forest.

"No," He answered. "We're just going to go to my house."

/

"I really don't understand why you brought me here." Stiles raised an eyebrow at her as he and Scott paced around his room, wondering what to do with Lydia.

Allison was also in the room, observing Lydia from the door frame. Scott and Stiles thought that there needed to at least be another female present to keep Lydia calm.

"Because it's safer and warmer at Stiles' house." Scott told her firmly, a little angry that it was taking them so long to figure out what to do.

They didn't want to just assume that she knew about the supernatural and let her go, but they also didn't want to reveal it to her if she didn't.

"Stiles is such a weird name." Lydia commented, receiving a laugh from Allison and a glare from Stiles. "It's a nickname." He told her. But it didn't stop her from giggling.

"For what?" When no one replied, she knew she had overstepped the boundaries. Her smile turned into a frown and she kept quiet for a minutes.

Allison noticed this and frowned as well. She went to sit by her.

"They're just trying to think of what to do." Allison told her, hoping that it would make her feel better. Lydia looked at her sadly.

"It's okay, I understand," She said. "I'm used to being ignored."

Allison's facial expression fell as she watched Lydia and remembered what Kira had said.

"Here, why don't I help you get a shower ready, and when we come back, Scott and Stiles will have their shit together." Allison said with an accusing voice as she led Lydia to the bathroom.

Even after half an hour though, they still didn't have a plan. Allison and Lydia arrived back in the bedroom, hoping that they would know what to do. But they didn't, and Allison scowled at them.

"Seriously?" She asked, and they began to argue.

"We don't know what she is!" Scott exclaimed quietly.

"I do! She doesn't seem supernatural to me, why don't we just call Stiles' dad and hand her over."

"What if she is, Allison? What if she's…" Stiles lowered his voice and whispered. "like a spy or something?" Allison rolled her eyes.

"Doubtful, Stiles," She said. "Have you even looked at her?"

The three looked over at the bed to find the girl sound asleep on one half of Stiles' bed.

Scott and Stiles facepalmed as Allison crossed her arms.

"Our arguing must have put her to sleep," She said as she sighed. "Someone needs to watch her. If she is a spy, which I highly doubt, we do need to keep an eye on her." Stiles sighed and nodded, slightly raising his hand.

"This _is_ my room, so I'll watch her tonight."

Allison nodded in affirmation as she made her way to the door. "I can check out the missing persons website with Isaac. There's a possibility she may be on there, assuming she doesn't live too close to here." She added.

The two just nodded.

/

It had been a few hours, and it was beginning to get closer to midnight.

The entire pack was still up, trying to find the mysterious girl's hometown or _something_ that would indicate who she was.

But they hadn't found any luck.

Stiles was currently sitting on his bed, on his computer, doing the same research as the rest of the pack downstairs. Lydia had gradually moved closer to him in her sleep, and she was now hugging his chest rather tightly.

He didn't say anything, or move. He found it quite comfortable, actually.

He felt himself blushing occasionally when she moved, but he tried to not get distracted by Lydia.

Stiles felt a wave of panic though when he heard the front door open and close.

"Stiles, your dad is home!" Allison called out in rush. He heard his fathers footsteps on the stairs, and tried to get out of bed, but Lydia's grip was too late.

As the sheriff reached his son's bedroom, he saw that there was a girl in his bed. Stiles closed his eyes in defeat as he gave a quick grin to his dad, and stopped himself from trying to get up.

"Stiles?" Stiles lifted a hand up slightly and gestured that he could not get up. "Who's this?"

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times, not really knowing what to say. He couldn't just say 'I don't know'.

"You don't know?" His dad asked. Stiles shook his head immediately.

"You do know?" Stiles gave him a look, and shook his head slightly.

His dad rolled his eyes. "Well, Stiles, you can't know and not know this girl at the same time. Just give me an answer! I'm used to the weird things that come with you and your friends by now." Stiles sighed.

"Well, we don't really know who she is. We found her earlier this evening crying and all bruised up, so we brought her here...we don't really know what to do with her now because we don't know if she's supernatural and potentially kill us or not. " Stiles said in a rushed tone, and took a deep breath in afterwards.

The sheriff raised an eyebrow and nodded to himself. Only now did he notice the tints of red on his son's cheeks and grinned to himself.

"Okay." He said, simply. "Well, good night, Stiles." Stiles was shocked at his father's quick acceptance of this.

"Wait, you're okay with this?" He asked as the sheriff made his way down the hall.

"Oh, of course not! I was just hoping that this was just a dream. Let me think this a dream, Stiles. Good night!" Stiles rolled his eyes as he saw the rest of the pack pile into his room.

"I'm hoping you found something?" He questioned excitedly, gently placing Lydia's arm away from him.

Allison and Isaac nodded simultaneously.

"We were looking at missing persons in Beacon Hills, and we got no results-" Allison begun.

Stiles snorted. "Well, yeah, I would know if there was anyone missing in Beacon Hills. My dad would have mentioned it."

Allison rolled her eyes and continued.

" _Anyways_ , we expanded our search."

"To all of California." Isaac added.

Allison sighed in annoyance.

"I was getting to that. Yeah, we expanded our search to California, and even though it took us some digging, we found her." Allison explained with a grin.

"She's been missing for a week." Isaac piped in again, causing Allison to pause and glare at him.

"She's our age, seventeen. Her mother and father are looking for her."

Stiles gestured for her to continue, and when she didn't he gave her an exasperated look.

"Well?" He questioned. "Where is she from?"

Allison met eyes with Scott and Isaac and bit her lip.

"San Diego."

/

Stiles barely slept.

Lydia… was from San Diego?

That was so far from Beacon Hills, about 500 miles.

"Do you think she came all the way here by foot? That'd be terrible if she was barefoot." Kira wondered aloud. Scott sat at the Stilinski kitchen table with a cup of coffee and he kept thinking about how she got here.

"I hope not." Allison said worriedly.

"Is she still asleep?" Scott asked. Allison nodded.

"Liam's watching her."

By this time, Derek had arrived at Stiles' house to help with the girl.

Up in Stiles' room, Liam didn't realize he wasn't respecting personal space.

He observed her closely, too closely, and watched her sleep.

As creepy as it sounds, Liam didn't know what he was doing. But Lydia woke up and met eyes with Liam.

She screamed.

So terribly loud, the whole neighborhood must have heard.

"Who are you!" She exclaimed, causing Liam to jump up and back up to the door. "Where am I!"

Liam put his hands up in defense as the rest of the pack ran upstairs to find Lydia holding up the desk chair and pointing it at them.

"Lydia." She heard Stiles say. She looked startled as she locked eyes with him and slowly began to put the chair back on the floor. "You're okay. Do you remember what happened last night?" Lydia stared at the ground and then at the bed for a second and then nodded.

"Yeah, it's coming back to me now."

"We know you're from San Diego." Scott spoke as he stepped up in front of everyone. Lydia looked away and nodded in affirmation. "I think you owe us an explanation."

Everyone gathered around the Stilinski dinner table, each person of the pack seated in a chair.

Lydia was at the front of the table.

"I'm Lydia, Lydia Martin, and yes, I am from San Diego," She told them. "I do know about the supernatural. I know you all were trying to figure that out last night." Scott looked at her skeptically.

"How do you know?" Lydia smiled gently.

"I'm a banshee." Stiles looked surprised and fascinated all at the same time as he tilted his head in confusion.

"You're a banshee?" He asked. She nodded. "There are only so many banshees left in the world. You're very special." He added with a smile.

Lydia tried to smile back.

"You're right," she said. "I guess that's why my pack cherishes me so much." Allison raised an eyebrow.

"You're a part of pack?" Lydia nodded.

"It's like how you and Stiles are a part of this pack even though you're both human." She explained. "I'm the only non-werewolf in my pack. _I'm_ the weaker one."

"If you have your own pack, isn't it bad that you're not with them right now?" Liam asked.

Lydia sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"They hate me. They use me. They see me as...as their little servant." Lydia said, her pained expression staring daggers at the table. "The only reason my banshee powers were triggered was because the alpha used me to bring him back to life after someone had killed him. If that hadn't happened, I'd be living a normal life right now."

"What do you mean 'bring him back to life'?" Stiles asked her.

"I brought my alpha back to life because he was talking to me through the dead. It's kind of long and complicated, maybe I'll explain it another day." She answered.

"So is that why you ran away?" Kira asked. "Because they were abusing you?"

Lydia nodded as a tear fell from her eyes. Kira's face scrunched up with clear disgust at the thought of someone hurting this sweet girl.

"Is that what the bruises are from? Their abuse?" Isaac questioned curiously and carefully.

"Yes." Lydia replied, her voice strained.

Stiles felt something boil within him. He wanted to make them pay.

"I hate them. So I ran away from home because I couldn't stand them any longer."

"And you ran all the way here? By foot?" Allison examined. Lydia nodded.

"I was scared that if I used a bus or car that they would find me. So I just walked and ran forest by forest." The pack exchanged sad looks with each other until finally Scott nodded to himself.

"You're okay now," He declared firmly. "You can stay here with Stiles until we figure out what to do with your pack."

Derek glared at him silently and waited until everyone was out of the room to speak with him.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Scott." Scott sighed stressfully.

"I know, I know."

"No, I don't think you do know." Derek spat out. "When this pack finds her, you're going to be in danger because you're a true alpha. They might think you're trying to take their banshee from them," He explained. "There's so much that can go wrong. You shouldn't let her in."

Scott shook her head.

"I don't care, Derek." He said stubbornly. "I don't care. She needs to be protected. She needs someone to rely on."

Derek's glare softened slightly as Scott spoke.

" _She needs us._ "


End file.
